I Thought You Died
by nalunatics
Summary: Another commission for tumblr. :) An alternate ending to defeating Acnologia.


It was over. It was _finally_ over. Lucy couldn't believe, Acnologia was defeated, they all had done it, and it was finally over. Her guild mates were in high spirits, an eruption of excitement could be heard all around Hargeon, and Lucy let out a breath that she hadn't known she had been holding. Happy cheered excitedly from beside her feet and Lucy brushed her hair back from her face. She was sweaty and dirty, but she was relieved. She watched as everyone gathered together, making sure everyone was okay. She watched Levy leap into Gajeel's arms, an action that surprised Lucy, but the affection of the two was something to be expected. She couldn't wait to talk to her friend and get all the juicy details, but for now, she let the two press their foreheads together, and share an embrace of pure adoration. Sting and Rogue limped away together, fine, but battered and bruised, supporting each other along the way where they were greeted by Yukino and Minerva, and the happy cries of their guild mates. Lucy briefly caught sight of Kinana and Kobra stealing a moment together, and she couldn't help but feel joy for everyone. It seemed as though being near death was finally bringing people together. Wendy embraced Carla and Chelia, relieved tears brimming over onto their cheeks. Happy raced over to Carla where she actually returned his affection for a brief moment. She was happy to see Gray and Juvia together; he had his arm around her shoulders in what looked like her supporting him, but it seemed as though he was just affectionately resting his arm there while she wrapped her arms around his torso. Jellal and Erza shared a warm smile and Lucy could see that Jellal was, finally, truly happy. Everyone was in good spirits, but a sudden realization put a knot of dread in Lucy's stomach.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy whispered, more of a question to herself than anyone else around her. Panic soon set in, her heart began beating rapidly, and she could feel her breath coming in short gasps. "H-has anyone seen Natsu?" Lucy raised her voice so that her guild mates could hear her. A few shook their heads, not fully grasping the heaviness of her words. Natsu was the only one to go 'inside' Acnologia… Lucy began looking around wildly, trying to spot any familiar flash of pink. She strained her ears to hear if his voice was further back in the crowd, but there was nothing. Gray and Erza perked up in concern, their brows creased in worry.

"I-I have to find him! Natsu!" Lucy wailed and instinctively picked a direction to run in. Rubble was strewn across the ground that her feet were narrowly missing as she headed towards a larger pile.

"Lucy! Wait!" Gray called out, his hand up in an attempt to stop her. Tears blurred her vision as she cast a distraught look over her shoulder to him.

"I have to find him." Lucy cried out and Gray stopped short where he had begun to trot over to Lucy. He swallowed hard and nodded his head somberly; his expression made Lucy's heart sink. _What if Natsu didn't make it back_?

"We'll help." Gray informed her, nodding to the rest of their friends. Lucy turned back to the direction she was going and began sprinting. The sky had literally ripped open, there had been debris that had fallen from it, but had Natsu been mixed in with it? Yes, they had defeated Acnologia, but what if he had hurt Natsu before they had succeeded. _What if he's_ …. Lucy shook her head in an attempt to try to rid her mind of the morbid thoughts. Her heart raced as she ran towards the largest pile of rubble and debris. She kept telling herself that she had caught sight of something human shaped falling from the sky, she knew she had. She was desperately clinging to the thought that Natsu made it back through. Lucy stopped for a moment in front of the pile, gasping for breath. Her muscles were screaming at her to relax, but her brain was in full blown panic mode.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out, her voice shaking, and tears wetting her cheeks. She could faintly hear her guild mates doing to same thing in other areas around Hargeon; her heart clenched to hear Happy's broken call to Natsu, she probably had made him panic just as much as she was. Lucy hauled herself over the top of the pile, her foot slipping momentarily, and what was left of one of her boots tumbled to the ground. She stood tall, her eyes scanning through the wreckage. "Natsu!" She called again, her heart in her throat. No response. Panic kept rising as she slowly climbed through the broken debris. She kept her eye out for any sign of movement, but saw none. She was praying that her guild mates may have found him in another area, but she was certain that she had seen _something_ fall this way.

Lucy tried to calm her breathing so she didn't go full on into a panicked crying fit, that would do no good. She had no magic power left to even summon one spirit to come help her; she desperately could have used Taurus' strength or Virgo's digging abilities, but she was alone. She attempted to sift through anything near her, but her strength was dwindling even more. They all had overworked themselves and that was just frustrating Lucy even more.

"Natsu, please! Can you hear me?" She yelled into the stillness of the air. Everything was too quiet, too still. Lifeless. "Natsu…" Hot tears blurred her vision once again and anger began to overtake her panic. She was angry at Zeref for putting Natsu and the rest of them in such a great mess, she was angry at Acnologia for taking it upon himself, as Zeref did, to decide who lives and who dies. She angry that they couldn't have a normal life filled with happiness, she was angry that Natsu was made into a demon because of Zeref's greediness, and she was angry at herself for not protecting him. Lucy crumpled down on top of a large slab of rock while sobs ripped through her. She felt so pathetic; she didn't even protect the most important person in her life, she hadn't done enough. "Natsu…"

"Lucy!" Happy's voice broke Lucy's thoughts and her head snapped up hopefully, but was only met by Happy's somber face, his fur tear stained. "Did you have any luck?" His voice was hesitant and she was sure her appearance wouldn't be convincing.

"No," She croaked out, shaking her head, and watched as Gray and Erza climbed over the rubble. "What if he…?" Lucy whispered out, fresh tears rolling down her face, her lips quivering, unable to finish her sentence.

"No, don't think like that." Gray stated, his face grim and his own eyes glistened with emotion. "That's not Natsu, right?"

"Of course not. I'm sure he's fine, we just need to keep looking." Erza kept her response curt, but her expression was rigid with worry. Lucy was convinced she could actually feel the pain her heart was in, but dragged herself back up from the slab and picked her way through the debris. She felt a little more invigorated, she was going to find him.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out as loud as she could, her stomach churning as the search continued. Gray and Erza were pulling up chunks of rubble attempting to see what was buried underneath them, but it was almost impossible to go through all of the wreckage. The image of Natsu lying battered and bloodied was burning its way onto her brain; Lucy could feel sobs in the back of her throat once more. "Natsu!" Her throat was raw from screaming out for him and from the sobs that were continuously coursing through her. She would occasionally glance at Gray and Erza to check in with them, but it was no use, they had found nothing. Happy was forlornly calling for his best friend and she felt even worse over how he must be feeling.

Lucy was just about to call out again when her ears picked up the faintest sound. It sounded like a groan, it was low and quiet, but Lucy was sure she had heard it. She froze, straining her ears in hopes of picking it up again. She could hear Gray and Erza shuffling around and she called to them telling them to stop moving for a moment. She listened again. _Ugh_ … She had been right! Lucy sprang up from where she was looking and ran towards the sound.

"I hear something!" Lucy cried out and Gray cocked a brow in confusion. "I did!" Erza peered in the direction Lucy was running, concern etched on her face. Lucy ignored their expressions and ran. Happy's eyes were big and hopeful, Lucy desperately hoped that she was not wrong.

 _Ugh…_

"Natsu! Is that you?" Lucy had run down to the bottom of the debris pile and was searching along the sparse trees and bushes.

"Ugh…" Came a reply from some of the bigger bushes and Lucy pushed her way through not caring about getting scratched by thorns and branches. "Ow…"

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped, tears of happiness practically gushing down her cheeks as she caught sight of Natsu. He was lying, back down, on two large bushes. His eyes were closed and his brows were furrowed in what looked like obvious pain, scratches adorned his scarcely clad form, but it seemed as though he was okay and waking up from unconsciousness. "Natsu! Natsu, can you hear me?" Lucy managed to prop him up, from under his arm, onto her shoulder and pulled him out of the bushes and onto the softer grass below.

"Lucy…?" He murmured, his eyes still closed and his expression deepening into a frown.

"I-I'm right here! Wake up, Natsu!" Lucy could feel her heart beating a mile a minute and a huge smile was plastered on her face even though she was, categorically, sobbing. "You're okay… Oh, you're okay…" She grasped his hand and held it to her heart. She thought he may have passed back out again, but his fingers squeezed hers back ever so slightly, and he managed to crack his eyes open.

"What'd ya think I'd die that easily?" He croaked out, a smirk on his lips, and Lucy let out an almost hysterical laugh amidst tears.

"I-I thought I lost you…" Lucy whispered, bringing his hand up to her face as if to make sure he was real. "Oh, I'm so happy you're okay." Lucy sobbed and Natsu's little smirk turning into a worried frown. He tried to push himself up, groaning, but only got about halfway before Lucy scolded him for overworking himself.

"Luce," He managed to huff out, "I'm _okay_. Trust me." He smiled at her slightly, and Lucy's heart fluttered in agonizing relief.

"I thought you were dead," Lucy heard herself repeat and Natsu seemed to somber a bit. "I was so scared, Natsu. I couldn't find you, and nobody had-"

"I'm sorry." He murmured and Lucy looked back at him in shock.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I made you worry." He looked up at her and Lucy felt her heart clench and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" Lucy sniffled a bit, trying not to let tears blur her vision once more. "I said I was going to protect you, but… Look at you. We almost _did_ lose you, and then what would I do? What would I have done without you?" Lucy lost the battle with her tears and they flowed freely down her face. Natsu stared at her for a moment, his brows knitted together in worry and thought. He slowly reached his hand up and brushed the tears back from her face, his hand lingering there for a few extra seconds, and Lucy leaned her face into it.

"You're strong, Luce. You would be okay." Natsu smiled slightly and Lucy frowned. "S'ides, you did protect me. Without you an' the others, I'd sure as hell be dead." Lucy's frown deepened at the thought of actually losing him.

"I wouldn't have been strong enough to continue on without the person who brought light into my life."

"Don't say such things, Luce," Natsu shook his head and drew his hand away to help support himself better. "I'm here now, ain't I?"

"I'm serious, Natsu," Lucy stared into his eyes, her voice firm. "If it weren't for you, especially you, I would never have joined Fairy Tail, met everyone. I would have never met _you_." Natsu swallowed hard, his gaze flicking away momentarily. "Where would I be if I hadn't met you? Maybe back at home having been married off to some stuffy rich boy who's family owns an entire corporation." Lucy chuckled slightly without humor, and briefly, anger flashed in Natsu's slate green eyes.

"You woulda made it to us, I know you would've. Ya'd miss Happy too much," Natsu grinned up at her, affection laced in his words. "And I would've missed messin' with you too much." He finished, his mouth dropping into a sad line. Lucy's cheeks burned slightly and she wanted to scold herself for having such feelings in a moment like this, but the way Natsu was looking at her, and after all that they had been through…

"I-I just wanted to say, thank you, Natsu. Thank you so much, for everything." Lucy replied, Natsu's eyes widening a bit in surprise. "Thank you for being alive. Thank you for being in my life." Natsu swallowed hard once again and dragged himself into a better seated position.

"I wanna tell you somethin' too, Luce," He began, his hands running along his half bare thighs. Lucy could see just how much damage was done to him as he sat up better; his chest was bare, only having managed to save his scarf. Deep gashes ran along his torso, and blood stained his white pants. He was battered and bloodied, but at least he was alive. Lucy looked at him expectantly, unsure of what he was about to say, but her heart seemed to think beating at an irrational pace was best to handle the moment.

"What is it?"

"I'm home," He grinned and Lucy quirked a brow in confusion.

"We're not back at the guild yet, we're still in Hargeon… Are you okay?" Lucy questioned in concern; concern was the first thing that popped into her mind, she was afraid that Natsu had some sort of concussion if he didn't know they weren't at the guild yet. Natsu shook his head, frowning a bit, and waving her concern off.

"I know that, that's not what I'm saying." He explained, "Home is with you. You're… My home, I guess. I feel the best when I'm with you." His eyes dropped to his hands that rested on his lap as Lucy literally felt her face combust.

"Wha- Uh, r-really? I-I mean, what?" Lucy stammered and Natsu chuckled a bit, dragging his gaze up to hers, scooting himself slowly closer to her.

"You're my home, I can feel it here," He jabbed a thumb at his chest, and Lucy swallowed nervously. "I'm glad you're here and I'm glad I keep getting to go on adventures with you. 'Cause we'll be together forever, right?" He smiled broadly and placed his hands on her shoulders in comfort.

"Y-yeah…" Lucy breathed out, happiness spreading through her like the warmth of a flame. "Y-you're my home too, Natsu. Thank you for finding me here, in Hargeon, all those years ago." Natsu smiled at her words and pulled her forward, resting his forehead on hers. Lucy brought a hand up and affectionately rested it on his neck, running her fingers through the base of his hair.

"Can I tell you something else?" Natsu murmured and Lucy hummed in agreement. "You're my family and I love you." Lucy was jolted by the words and sat upright, surprising Natsu with her sudden movement.

"Huh?" Lucy could feel her heart hammering in her chest wildly, "Y-you, you l-love me?" Natsu sat for a moment, contemplating her words.

"Yeah, Luce."

"W-when you say I'm your family a-and that you love me, do you mean you love me l-like you love the rest of the guild, or…?" Lucy felt silly asking such questions, but her heart was going mad and her brain felt like it was having a meltdown.

"Of course I love you like the rest of the guild," Natsu scoffed and Lucy felt ridiculously disappointed and her throat tightened.

"O-oh, of course…"

"But…" Natsu began in a soft voice, "I love you in a special way that's not like everyone else, Lucy." His gaze burned into hers and Lucy could feel her cheeks flushing once more and her heart racing.

"I… You know I love you in that way too, don't you, Natsu?" Lucy whispered out and Natsu smirked at her.

"Yeah… But that's not fair because who wouldn't love this?" Natsu grinned and gestured to himself. Lucy snorted and then frowned at him.

"Don't be cocky!" Lucy scolded and then giggled happily, her heart was full.

"Come here," Natsu pulled her a bit closer, "What's on your face?"

"Hm? I don't know, dirt or somet-" Lucy's voice was cut off his Natsu brushed his lips against hers ever so slightly. Her eyes widening in surprise, but when she realized what Natsu was doing, she leaned into the kiss, the saltiness of her tears lacing it. It was short, but meaningful, explaining away things that could never be said vocally. They pulled apart as if just realizing what had just happened and giggled a bit. Natsu flashed his toothy grin at her and pulled her head down gently to place a kiss on her forehead, and then rested his on it.

"I love you, Natsu." Lucy whispered and he caressed her cheek with his hands in response. There were a few moments of peaceful silence between the two before being interrupted.

"They're over here!" Happy's excited voice called over to Gray and Erza.

"Are they okay?" Erza's reply came, laced with concern.

"Yeah, they seem to be fine since they're… making out!" He giggled madly and Lucy shot a glare over her shoulder.

"We are not!"

"You're in _love_!" Happy cooed.

"We sure are, buddy!" Natsu called and Lucy turned back around, cheeks flaring red, to scold Natsu, only to have him pull her to him, kissing her deeply. Beyond the embarrassment of having an audience, kissing Natsu made her see stars; this kiss was different than before, it was needy, almost desperate. Lucy never wanted it to end, but the clearing of throats behind them broke them apart.

"Yeah, I think the flame brain will be just fine."


End file.
